memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Guinan
Mehr Bilder Hallo, wir haben den Text jetzt stark bearbeitet und ihn dadurch viel besser gemacht als er ist. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob so etwas zum exzellenten Aritiel reicht, aber meiner Meinung nach könnten wir schon mehr Bilder unterbringen, wir haben nur dieses eine ganz oben. Gingen nicht noch ein paar mehr Bilder? --16:35, 24. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Ein passendes Bild für jede größere Sektion sollte dem Artikel wirklich nicht weh tun, allerdings scheint es momentan (mal wieder) Probleme zu geben: Die Bilder werden auf der Bildseite nicht und als verkleinerte Version auch nur sporadisch angezeigt (auch die, die eigentlich im Cache liegen sollten - die werden dann nämlich "erneuert"). 18:26, 24. Nov 2006 (UTC) Schade. --14:24, 25. Nov 2006 (UTC) Zitate Könnten wir nicht mehrere Zitate immer über einen Text schreiben? Den mit "Guinan verfügt über Fähigkeiten, die wir nicht erklären können" fand ich ganz gut, ich habe auch einen noch über Picard eingebaut. Sollten wir dazu vlt. eine extra Ecke einrichten oder immer ein Zität über jedem Abstz einbauen? --Janeway 15:10, 25. Nov 2006 (UTC) Exzellenter Artikel? Hat der Text langsam nicht die Chance zu einem Exzellenter Artikel zu werden? Vlt. Noch ein paar Bilder(die ich leider nicht machen kann) und dann haben wir doch einen ganz guten Text, oder nicht? --Janeway 13:39, 26. Nov 2006 (UTC) : Meiner Meinung nach schon--84.63.2.141 15:31, 26. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Nominieren kann jeder, abstimmen (so dass es zählt) aber nur die registrierten Nutzer. Bevor man den Artikel jedoch nominieren sollte, würde ich den nochmal auf Fehler, Bildanordnung und verlinkte Begriffe überprüfen, hinter denen keine Artikel stehen (aka "rote Links"). Das sind so die Grundvorraussetzungen, damit ein Artikel durchkommt. 16:09, 26. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::In diesem Zusammenhang darf ich darauf hinweisen, dass die Tempi doch noch arg durcheinander gehen, mal ist sie, mal war sie, mal ist sie gewesen. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 18:46, 26. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Dazu haben wir sogar einen (vergessenen?) Konsens: Alles, was im 24. Jahrhundert stattfindet in Gegenwart, alles was davor passiert ist in Vergangenheitsform. Siehe Memory Alpha:Zehn Vorne Archiv/Richtlinien bzw. Forum:Erzählzeit. 19:50, 26. Nov 2006 (UTC) :: Wir haben nur einen roten Link: Matus Mazur, da ich ja ein Guinan-Fan bin würde ich den ja bearbeiten, jedoch habe ich nur vereinzelte Folgen auf DVD und Rivalen ist leider nicht dabei. Aber wirklich kein roter Link. Cool. --Janeway 16:02, 28. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::Ich habe jetzt die Zeiten angepasst, es ist jetzt nur noch vergangenheit. --Janeway 16:46, 28. Nov 2006 (UTC) Zu den Überschriftensimulationen So nützlich die auch für ein verkürztes Inhaltsverzeichnis sind, so hinderlich sind sie, wenn man einen bestimmten Teil einer weiter unterteilten Sektion bearbeiten will. Sollte man hier, da der Artikel momentan noch fleißig bearbeitet wird, nicht noch etwas damit warten, bevor man die Überschriften ersetzt oder nicht doch eher dazu übergehen, dass man die Überschriften ab der vierten Ebene in der TOC direkt ausblenden lässt? Die notwendigen Klassen sind "toclevel-3" (A.B.C), "toclevel-4" (A.B.C.D) und "toclevel-5" (A.B.C.D.E), wenn man diese selbst im persönlichen Stylesheet ausblenden lassen will. 15:41, 26. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Hm, du hast recht. Im Moment, wo der Artikel noch öfter bearbeitet wird, ist das nicht so sinnvoll. Eigentlich ist es später auch nicht sinnvoll, da der Abschnitt auch zu lang, für Überschriftensimulationen; man ist da immer nur am herumscrollen, wenn man da nicht über den TOC direkt hinspringen kann. Das mit den Klassen für die eigenen Stylesheets ist übrigens eine gute Idee, vielen Dank. --Kebron 16:00, 26. Nov 2006 (UTC) :: Ich bin auch dafür die Überschriften so zu lassen wie sie sind. Ich möchte jetzt nicht etwas doof vorkommen, doch was sind STylesheets, toclevel? --Janeway 15:59, 28. Nov 2006 (UTC) Ganz kurz: Stylesheets sind Dokumente, die Formatieranweisungen für Browser enthalten. Hier im CSS-"Standard". toclevel ist eins Klasse, "Option" wenn man will, über die man verschiedenen Ebenen ("level") im Inhaltsverzeichnis ("toc" - table of contents) ausblenden kann. 04:40, 20. Dez 2006 (UTC) : http://www.css4you.de/wscss/css01.html hier wird man geholfen ;) -- suit talk 18:29, 20. Dez 2006 (UTC) Übersetzung Ich habe hier im englischen TExt zu Wem gehört Data? ein Zitat von Guinan gefunden. kann das vlt. wer übersetzen? "Consider that in the history of many worlds there have always been disposable creatures. They do the dirty work. They do the work that no one else wants to do, because it's too diffcult and too hazardous. With an army of Datas, all disposable, you don't have to think about their welfare, or you don't think about how they feel. Whole generations of disposable people." "You're talking about slavery." "I think that's a little harsh." "I don't think that's a little harsh, I think that's the truth. That's the truth that we have obscured behind...a comfortable, easy euphemism. 'Property.' But that's not the issue at all, is it?" - Guinan and Picard --Janewaynicht selbst signiert :Das ist doch bestimmt von der dt. Synchronisation bereits übersetzt worden. Warum sollten wir das dann nochmal übersetzen? 04:40, 20. Dez 2006 (UTC) Zeit des Artikels Ich habe mir in letzter Zeit die Frage gestellt, in welcher Zeitform wir den Artikel schreiben sollen. Präteritum, Perfekt, Präsens oder Futur? Wenn feststeht welche, werde ich den Artikel dann anpassen und nochmal, da dann die Zeitform stimmen sollte, für einen Exzellenten Artikel vorschlagen. --Janeway 22:43, 27. Dez 2006 (UTC) Neues Titelbild Ich habe mir ein neues Titelbild gefunden, was wir vlt. für den Text nutzen könnten. DIe in der Galerie hier, die sind eigentlich ganz gut. --Janeway 16:32, 8. Feb 2007 (UTC) Exzellenter Artikel??????????? So langsam müsste dieser Artikel wirklih zu den exzellenten Artikeln gezählt werden, der ist wirklich gut!!!!!!!!!--Anonym 20.Februar 2007 Ich stimme dir absolut zu, jedoch ist er bislang nicht durchgekommen. --Janeway 22:13, 24. Feb 2007 (UTC) Ich habe ihn jetzt nomiiniert!--ANonym 25.Februar 2007 Johannisbeersaft Worf trinkt Johannisbeersaft? Ich bin der Meinung, dass er immer Pflaumensaft trinkt, der Link beweist es... -- Mettmann 19:38, 16. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Auf deutsch trinkt er in Die alte Enterprise Johannisbeersaft, das ist eine/-r der Synchronisationsänderungen/-fehler. 02:13, 17. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Abschnitt "Jean-Luc Picard" ...letzter Satz: Später sagte sie Geordi La Forge, dass sie sich von kahlen Männern angezogen fühlt, weil einer ihr das Leben rettete. Damit bezog sie sich auf Picard, der für sie in der Vergangenheit zurückblieb. (TNG: Auf schmalem Grat) -- Ich kann mich gut an diese Szene erinnern, allerdings scheint die Angabe "Auf schmalen Grat" als Quelle nicht zu stimmen. Guinan spielt in dieser Folge nicht mit. Vielleicht kennt jemand die Folge, in der das Zitat erwähnt wird? Ist es nicht interesant, dass bereits viele (?) Folgen vor der Ausstrahlung von "Gefahr aus dem 19. Jahrhundert" darauf Bezug genommen wird? Die energiefalle--217.93.178.88 23:30, 28. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Ist korrigiert, nach zu langer Zeit!--Bravomike 06:44, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Guinan und Q-ähnliche Kräfte - keine Abwehr der Borg möglich? Folgende Aussage würde ich nicht unterschreiben: :Woher diese Kräfte Guinans stammen könnten und wozu diese genau in der Lage sind, bleibt jedoch im Dunkeln und wird auch niemals geklärt. Hätten alle El-Aurianer diese Kräfte, wären diese allerdings in der Lage gewesen, sich wirkungsvoll gegen die Borg zu verteidigen. Somit stellt Guinan wohl eine Ausnahme dar und kann nicht als "normale" El-Aurianerin angesehen werden. Sie bleibt nach wie vor ein rätselhaftes Wesen, das beobachtend und beratend zur Seite steht, aber nicht aktiv eingreift. Die eventuellen Kräfte der Guinan gegenüber den Q-Wesen könnten so verstanden werden, wie die Betazoiden keinen telepatischen Einfluss/Empfang bei Ferengi und anderen Rassen haben. Daraus zu schließen, dass bei den vermuteten Kräften auch welche dabei sind, die die Borg "als bio-'technische' Wesen" hätten besiegen/ablenken/vertreiben können, halte ich angesichts der vorhandenen Informations-Schnippsel für weniger wahrscheinlich. (Das ist jetzt "nur" meine Meinung, schreibe hier zum ersten Mal einen Kommentar. Hoffe ich bewege mich im Rahmen der Community :-) ) --79.241.105.58 12:05, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) forcemaker@gmx.de :Vielen Dank für deine Meinung. Ich denke, du bewegst dich absolut im Rahmen der Commiunity ;) Die Schlussfolgerung zur Fähigkeit, sich gegen die Borg zu verteidigen sehe ich auch kritisch. Vllt darf ich es mal vergleichen: Feuer zerstört Holz, Wasser bekämpft Feuer. Doch mit Wasser kann man zunächst so gut wie nichts gegen Holz ausrichten. Ich denke, die Schlussfolgerung sollte raus. -- 13:04, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Habe mal die Vermutungen ersatzlos gestrichten. Wobei ich eigentlich den Artikel komplett nicht all zu exzelent einstufen möchte. Er ist zwar lang, aber vieles ist Vermutung. Es wird in der Zeitform gesprungen usw. Ich würde den eher als "Artikel der Aufmerksamkeit braucht" ansehen, was ja dem Exzelenten Artikel widerspricht.--Tobi72 13:40, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC)